No Regrets, No Sad
by LisaFanGamer
Summary: After Hilda's dad dies in car accident, she becomes depress and alone until her friend, Melanie helped her deal with the lost and pain but it never heals. She almost gets killed by bullies until someone saves her, the Slender man. She gets scared of him but tells her he will not hurt her. With this, they'll create a friendship and experience feelings that they never felt before.
1. Life Burden

**Hello. I don't like doing this but I would love to see comments about this story. I always wanted to write about this story but didn't know how to start it. I'll try edit since I do make errors at times. I hope you enjoy it!**

Life for me isn't as happy I hoped. I have been dealing with pain through out my life due to the past. My dad died one year ago in a car accident. When my mom told me about it, I didn't get until she explained. I cried, sober with pain inside me. It hurt to know that I would never see my dad again. He was only the person that would care about me except for my mom who does care for me. Me and my dad were pretty similar and I always loved when he came home and told made up stories. I would fall asleep and he carried me to my bed and said, "Goodnight, baby girl." He'd bring the best presents on my birthday and I would love them.

But now, he's gone. I felt sadness in me and the loneliness in my room without my dad. My mom would come in my room a few times but I push her away. I want my dad back. I couldn't live without him. I tried to kill myself a few times but never had the courage too. Until Melanie came into my life. She saved me after a few months of loneliness and sadness. She would always cheer me up in school and say things I never heard of. She is my best friend.

Although I don't have many friends, I still have to defend myself from bullies. Christina and Francine were twin sisters and were my enemies in school. They always kept bullying me every time or hurt me. Melanie would always step up to them most of the time but I just don't do anything. They would always hurt my feeling about my dad so I just run to the bathroom and cry. Melanie told me to do something to stop bullying me but I never do, no courage.

They always keep bothering me about their father and that I had something to do with it. I told them I had nothing to do with it but they don't believe me. Their father died three months ago with no explanation of his death. He was found in the forest with a three punctures in the stomach. It shocked me to hear this and i felt sorry for them but they never accepted my apologizes. Before, I used to think that my school wasn't safe but I didn't know why.

I'm just walking in the forest in a bright sunny day in late spring. It's Thursday and nothing has really change after one year. It's pretty peaceful walking in the forest, listening to the birds sing, the leaves wreck. I always walk here since first grade. My dad would always drive to my school but not anymore. The trees were tall and the leaves were green as always.

I saw from a far distance my school not that short or big. As I got closer, I would see my friend, Melanie sitting in the stairs, reading a book as always. I would see her talk to other kids but she always worry about me. I came up on her and said,"Hi."

"Oh, hi Hilda. Why haven't you call me yesterday," she asked

"I was busy doing homework!"

"No, you weren't. You probably didn't want to talk to me. I am here to help you, you know. We're friends," she said. She stood up and grabbed my hand.

"I don't need your help. I can handle things myself."

I pulled my hand away from hers and went inside the school. I know I shouldn't have done that but it was what I thought. Nobody was there when I had nightmares. They were mostly about my dad dying even though I have never seen how he died. Weird. It hurts to dream about it and I can't get a good night sleep. I walked inside the girl's bathroom to put my I pod away until someone pushed me into the bathroom stall

"Hello there crybaby," Christina said.

"Just leave my alone," I said, trying to get away from her.

"Oh, did we scare you? I thought we were friends," Francine said.

"We are not friends, Francine. You should just go."

"Go? You don't tell us what to do, Hilda. We are here to just talk to you about our dad. What happened to him," Francine said seriously.

Francine was very close to his dad. She loved him very much. I didn't really know him that much but something tells me I did. I answered,"I don't know who he is or have a clue of what happened him."

"Nice try, Hilda. But you are not going away that easily. I know you had something to do with him. He told me that you keeled on spying him a lot. Why don't explain that? Huh," Francine yelled and punched me in the nose.

"Hey, leave her alone."

I looked to see who it was. Melanie.

"Oh, here's the savior. Don't worry, this won't be the last time will do that. If you don't tell us what happened, there will be consequences," Francine told me and left with Christina.

I just looked at Melanie and said,"I didn't need your help, you know."

"It would have been much worse if I didn't came."

I looked at the mirror and notice that my nose was bleeding and my shirt had a little bit of blood. Oh, great. The teacher will start asking what happen and send me to the nurse's room. Then a phone call.

"You should go to the nurse."

"No, I am not going to the nurse's room and then a phone call. I'll try to clean it up," I told her.

"You know your teacher will find that blood in your shirt."

"She won't, Melanie. I'll say I spilled juice. She'll believe it."

I then washed my face and nose and put paper towel inside my nose to stop the bleeding. Well, a least I brought a sweater today since it was a little cold today. I put it on and then looked at Melanie. She was leaning on the bathroom stall, reading a book.

I asked," What you're reading?"

"The Slender man."

"Slender man? Never heard about it."

"You never heard about it? This is the most popular myth in the world. Everyone is talking about it. I think he lives around here," she said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Have you seen the news about children getting killed in the forest in other states? He's probably doing it. He lives in the forest and kills children. You're probably in big trouble."

"Pretty interesting. What do you mean big trouble?"

"There's been children missing here in Oakville. I'm kind of worry and excited at the same time." She said as the school bell rang.

"Oh well, thanks for helping me today," I said.

"Your welcome," she said and went out the bathroom.

I then took of the paper towel from my nose and went to my classroom. Nothing happened when I went there but my nose keeped bleeding. I made cautious of it and would often asked my teacher to let me go to the bathroom. When it was lunch time, I would go to the bathroom and listen to some music from my I pod. Melanie didn't came which meant that she was talking to her other friends.

She was defendant when her friends talked about me which told me she has my back. By the time school ended, I was relieved and walked through the forest. I thought about what Melanie said. She would be say crazy things to me which I thought were weird. Probably what she said today was something crazy but make me questioned about the children's disappearances.

I opened the door to my house and saw my mom watching something in the TV. I didn't say anything to her and went straight to my room. I just wanted to be alone and think about anything but my dad.


	2. Terrifying Dreams

**Hey! I just couldn't stop thinking about this story. It's nice but if you don't like the Slenderman in this story, probably don't read. Don't make some mean comments. It's not good for me. R &R**

I was alone in the dark forest with only a flashlight in my hand. I didn't know how I got here but it was really scary.

I looked around to see if there was any path to get home or anything but nothing. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Francine's father. His name was Richard Chartwell. Wait? How did I know his name?

Richard was holding a flashlight and... a gun. I panicked when I saw the gun in the hands. I didn't run away from him but just stood my ground. I didn't feel like a myself. Like I wasn't in control of my body. Was this a memory?

I yelled," Please, don't kill me!"

"Sorry, but you have been a bystander. You've seen how many girls I killed. You stopped one of your friends from being my next murder," he said.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you love your daughters? What would they say if they saw you doing this," I asked him.

"They won't know because I am going to kill your right now and no one will know what happen to those missing girls that I kill," he answered, pointing the gun at me.

"Please, you don't have do this. I won't tell any one about this," I cried.

"Hmm. I don't believe any word your say," he said and shot me in the stomach.

I fell to the ground, feeling the pain in my stomach. It was a pain that I never felt before in my life. I then looked up and saw Richard holding his gun near my head. I was scared. I didn't know if I was ready to die. The only thing I knew was that I was going to see my dad again.

"Will I waste this bullet to kill you off, Hilda? Yes, to end your misery and to forget everything," he said.

But before he could finish me off, a black tentacle grabbed him and pulled him somewhere. I couldn't see where he went because of the sharp pain in my stomach. I tried to get up or crawl but it was no use. The pain was too much. My eyes were getting weary do to how much blood I had lost.

I heard screams of Richard and static in my ears. I never heard static being so loud that I close my eyes, wishing for it too stop.  
After what felt like minutes, I felt hands on my shoulder. I looked and saw it was true but the hands were pure white. Itor was weird for a person to have white skin. I wanted to look at the person who had saved me. But I felt tired and sleepy. One again, I closed my eyes.

I then felt a hand on my wound and the pain seem to have gone away. I still felt very weak and tired. I tried to move my hand to see who was doing this.

 _Just stay calm little one, I am a friend._

Who are you? Why did you save me?

 _Don't answer any more question, little one. You've been shot. I thought you needed help._

How are you talking to me in my mind?

 _No more questions! You need to rest._

Can you take me back home?

 _Yes, little one._

I closed my eyes for awhile and opened them. I realized that I was in my room. I was surprised on how I got here so fast.

 _Go to sleep, sweet girl. You need your rest._

But I have a lot of questions.

 _I'll answered them soon. Rest._

My eyes were weary wanting to go back to sleep but who was this person that save me. I then decided to just sleep. I am tired.

I woke up with a gasp. It was morning and pretty early to go to school. That was a weird dream. Me getting shot from Francine's dad and then getting rescued by a mysterious person. Might as well take bath and then get dressed.

After that, I went to check if my mom started breakfast. Luckily, she hasn't so I might as well get a snack and think when I got to school. I got out the front door and decided to walk through the forest. Students thought of me being weird walking through the forest but I like it. I can't fear anything since it's peaceful.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I looked around to see if someone was there. Weird. Now I am thinking someone is watching me. I just continue walking to school.

Throughout the school day, I just pay attention to school. I tried to be happy for once but nothing. Melanie had spend the time talking to me about the slender man. She must really be interested in him.

Me and Melanie said our goodbyes after school ended. I just wanted to be alone and think again. I have never had dream that was a memories. How did I forget this?

After a few hours, I had lost myself in the forest. I was thinking too much about this. I continued to wake not knowing where was I walking until I heard something near trees. I looked and then someone come from behind the tree. Francine.

"Oh, Hello there Hilda. Do you lost your way?"

"What are you doing here," I asked her.

"Nothing. Just taking a walk like you but I have business to do," she answered.

Then someone from behind pulled my hair, grabbed both my hand hard, and threw me to the ground. Christina.

"What happen to my dad, Hilda," she asked sincerely.

"I don't know what happened to your dad. I swear."

"You are liar, Hilda," Francine said.

Francine kicked me in the stomach. It hurt but I have to stand up.

"I have nothing to do with your father. Please, let me go," I screamed frantically.

She then pulled out a knife.

"I am going to kill you if you don't tell what happened."

"I don't know!"

She then stabbed me in the stomach. This time it hurt and memories came back. A gun, a wound, Richard, blood, and a... savior.

I fell to the ground stopping the blood from the wound.

"Sorry, Hilda. You'll have to die."

She then stabbed in the legs, kicking, punching all over the body along with Christina.

Everything was blurry until I heard a scream. And then running, more screams. Then choking. I didn't know what was going on since I am weak. I looked around and saw the person that had saved me.

He was tall, pale with a suit and had tentacles. He had Francine with his tentacles and let her go. I realized that there was blood all over her and her chest was ripped. It was horrifying.

But then the person walked towards me. I tried to me or crawl away from him but no use. I looked up at the person. He had no face. I tried to not look at him.

I said bravely," Please, don't kill me."

" _I won't, sweet girl."_


End file.
